


一线生机

by MalloryMobius



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloryMobius/pseuds/MalloryMobius





	1. 毁灭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573551) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



布鲁斯知道克拉克在听。他仍走了出去。又是迪克的忌日，他要去墓地。他不在意克拉克是否会来抓捕自己，只是为多年未曾去看看这个儿子感到内疚。

闯入自己的房子并非难事。克拉克冻结了他的财产，他现在一无所有。偌大的庄园如死般静寂破旧，一种深深的无力在布鲁斯心中升起。最终他还是来到废弃的后院，许多年前他的父母在此下葬。如今土壤之下又多了年轻的躯体。

迪克的墓碑在纠结的藤蔓之间矗立着。布鲁斯跪在那块冰凉的石头前，机械地一遍遍扫视自己亲手刻下的铭文。他知道克拉克听得见他的所有动静，呼吸，心跳，血管中湍急的血液，克拉克可以感知到一切。所以他尽最大可能没有露出任何表情。

他拭去一滴泪，站起来，向房子内部走去。

熟悉的卧室，一张大床已经很久无人使用，白色床单覆盖其上。克拉克一定猜到了，他总有一天会回到这里。布鲁斯把那条罩子拿开，躺在自己的床上环视着四周。房间冰冷无声，正如整套别墅，但他不能生火。那样太明显了。总有别的什么人会知道他闯入了庄园。如今他甚至需要“闯入”自己的房子。

他支起身体，坐在床沿，转头看到了旁边柜子上的积灰的相框。拂去灰尘，年轻的迪克与他在照片中相视而笑。曾经的小男孩已经离去很久了，而他仍然无法接受事实。他从没有学会向前看。他想他将永远无法自拔。

手指掠过冰冷的玻璃和灿烂的笑容，记忆如潮水涌现。每一次睡前晚安，每一次学校接送，每一次家长会，生日派对……点点滴滴的日常琐事，如果能重新来过！他在所不惜。  
“你不该来。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，将相框放了回去。“我知道。”

他对接下来的事情并没有把把握。也许，他想，也许这就是他的死期了。尽管他仍迫切地希望为一个更好的世界奋斗，但他身心俱疲。也许，他想，也许在某个特定的阶段，这些捍卫自由的战斗已转变为一场蓄谋已久的自杀。

脚步声由远及近，而布鲁斯仍无法将实现从照片上移开，多么无忧无虑，纯真无邪的岁月,永远定格在玻璃后面，一去不返。

“你知道，我也视他为自己的儿子。”

布鲁斯没有回答。

“迪克也是我的儿子。”

他厌恶克拉克说出迪克名字时的语气，听起来就像是在说，是啊，我理解你的感受，因为我也失去了自己的儿子。

一只手轻轻抚上脸颊。

“嗨，布鲁斯，我很想你。”

他没有回头，没有看克拉克。“你在想她。”他说，“克拉克，我不是她。”

他当然会这么说。克拉克当然会说，他想他，就像是他思念路易斯一样。路易斯是他的妻子。无论他们私下做了多少次，无论克拉克说了多少遍他爱他，无论如何，他只是一个情人罢了，仅止于此。克拉克说他想他如同思念妻子，只是想让他放松警惕。布鲁斯因此痛恨自己，因为这花言巧语已暗自生效。

“我同样爱你。”克拉克说。这一次他的语气变得强硬而坚定。“我对你们的爱是一样的。”

“不，你对我不是爱情。”布鲁斯反驳，“我早就应该退出了。”

他不可否认自己对克拉克的感情。他仍爱他，尽管一切都已改变，可他相信他曾经爱着的人现在仍然活着。

克拉克抓住他的下颌，抬起他的头，冷冷说：“我和你讲话的时候，看着我的眼睛。”

这就是了。克拉克终于展现出了真实的面容。他眉目狰狞，唇角扭曲。布鲁斯发现自己无比怀念他的笑：克拉克的笑容仿佛已经是很久远的事情了。

钢铁般的钳制使他的骨头生疼。布鲁斯没有说一句话。他只希望克拉克快点终结这一切。他多希望克拉克的手向下移动一寸，他的脖子如此脆弱，一切将那么轻而易举。

但克拉克什么也没做。他的手指慢慢松开了布鲁斯的颌骨，才印下第一个吻，他便不可控制地做出回应，在他恢复清醒之前，已被克拉克按在了床上。

“求你不要——”

吻沿着颈部的曲线落下，克拉克分开了他的双腿。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他听到克拉克在亲吻的间隙重复着。他听见自己的衣物撕裂的声音。

“不！”

腰带被扯断，双腿暴露在冰冷的空气中。掉在地板上的裤子四分五裂。事到如今，任何反抗显得苍白无力  
。  
他不想这样，可在内心深处他想念着这样激烈的情事。他想念克拉克坚定的双手。他任其发生。不会再有下一次了。他放弃抵抗。他想让克拉克干他，就像一切都未曾改变。

就像无人死去。

就像自由仍在。

就像两厢情愿。

就像……幸福美满。

克拉克射在了他身体里。只这一次，他便溃不成军。缺氧般晕眩，压抑着不让呻吟从齿间溢出。

很疼，真的很疼。

克拉克从没有这样激烈。

太疼了。

他痛恨这样的疼痛，但仍然紧紧攀援住恋人的身体。

他痛恨这样的身体，即便流血也下贱敏感。

他痛恨自己，仍然无可救药地爱着眼前的人，仍然顽固不化地相信从前的克拉克仍存在于某个良心的角落，仍然寻找着渺茫的一线生机，仍然吻上克拉克的唇，仍然抓紧对方的发，仍然希望在未来的某一天能再次与他做爱。他恨克拉克与戴安娜做同样的事情。

他恨自己在克拉克再次射精时锁紧的双腿，恨自己一遍又一遍地在克拉克说出那句话的时候沦陷。

“布鲁斯，我爱你。”

克拉克离开了他的身体，站了起来。

“但下次再见时，我会杀了你。”

也许下一次，就不会那么疼了。


	2. 九周

当他不亲自参与战斗时，克拉克采取的态度是放任。  
比如现在，他站在超市里，穿着长外套，脸被厚重的围巾遮挡得几不可见。外面下着雪，这样的打扮并不会令人生疑。他需要生活必需品，不得不外出购物。他已经去过了药店，抑制剂就躺在口袋里。离发情期还有很长时间，但他需要做好万全准备。他已经多很多年没有用过抑制剂了，因此更加不想将药物浪费在似是而非的渴望上。  
经过农产品区时，布鲁斯的注意力被一堆苹果吸引。他的篮子几乎被麦片和牛奶装满，最底部横陈着浴室用品，买些水果理应无伤大雅。他拿起一个苹果观察了一番，得到的结论是自己需要立刻大咬一口。  
他将水果递给售货员，忽然感到天旋地转，不由抓紧货架，闭上眼睛。当他再次睁开眼，入目的是超市雇员忧心忡忡的面容。  
“先生？”店员手里拿着那个苹果礼貌地问，“您需要帮忙吗？”   
一阵恶心。他觉得自己要吐了。篮子从手中滑落，随后，身体也倒在了冰冷的地板上。  
“先生！”店员从收银台后冲了出来，“快叫救护车！”

布鲁斯再次醒来的时候，四周的环境并不熟悉。昏暗的光线中，他看到了自己身上整齐盖着的白色被子，以及左手的输液管。他发现自己穿着病人的制服。一丝惊慌掠过大脑。他一下子坐起来，试图扯下手上的针管。  
“请不要这么做。”  
说话的是一个护士。布鲁斯看着他，努力让自己不要反应过度。“我得离开这儿。”他希望护士能理解。这个世界上的每一个人都知道，找到蝙蝠侠，必须将之押送给超人。  
“一分钟后有人将会过来同您谈谈您的身体状况。”护士一边解释，一边重新安置好医疗器械。  
有那么一瞬，布鲁斯想将这个人打晕，然后逃离这里。但是近几年来他越发力不从心。另一方面，如果他们已经给他做了全身检查，并决定进行静脉注射，那么他的情况大概不容乐观。  
于是，他只好躺回到枕头上，视线飘向窗外。一轮斜阳蹒跚落下，从医院窗户看去的天际线与蝙蝠洞又是如此不同。  
不知什么时候，护士已经离开，留下布鲁斯与他旋转过快的大脑。他无事可做，便开始观察自己的病房。装修的简陋告诉他这不是普通的医院病房。四周的墙壁被刷成钢铁般的灰色而非白色。没有置物柜，更不用说花瓶或电视。  
门再次被打开。同一个护士拿着餐盘走了进来。并非病号餐，只有一瓶水和几块饼干，不过聊胜于无。  
“以目前情况来看，您不适宜接触任何带有强烈的气味或色彩的东西。”护士在他面前摆上便携式桌板，将餐盘放了上去。“所以请将这些吃了。您需要保持体力。”  
于是他开始进食。中途护士又检查了一遍滴瓶的流速，在文件夹上记下了什么。吃完饭后，护士开始询问他的饮食习惯，用药（尤其是抑制剂）历史，生活方式（包括发情情况），并一一记录。他快要问完时，门再一次被人推开。布鲁斯扭头，意识到来者身份，顿时脸色惨白。超人。  
也正在此时，他意识到，这里不是医院。  
是瞭望塔。

“布鲁斯，不要做傻事。”超人平静地说。他转向护士：“你，可以走了。”  
护士点了点头，把文件夹递给他，关上了门。  
克拉克仍站在门边，没有移动。他在读那些记录。然后，他将记录挂在床边，开始说话。  
“别紧张。”他说，“我不会伤害你的。”  
布鲁斯谨慎地看着他，权衡着如果打起来自己的胜算。“但你会伤害我们的朋友。”  
克拉克闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，看得出他在努力压抑怒火。再次开口，他的语气已变得平静：“十周前，你的发情期就结束了。”  
他看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯也盯着他，就像他随时会攻击自己一样。  
“而今天，你去买东西时晕倒在超市。”  
四目相对，一阵沉默。克拉克开口：  
“你是否知道，自己已经怀孕九周了？”

“不。”  
布鲁斯有些颤抖。  
“是的。”克拉克说，“检查没有出错。你身体所有低于正常的指标都已得到控制，一切有益孩子健康的治疗也正在进行。现在我可以听见你身体中两个人有力的心跳声，布鲁斯。”  
“不可能。”布鲁斯看向自己平坦的腹部。  
“发情期刚结束或发情间隙的怀孕是很罕见的。”克拉克的语气高深莫测，“根据你的血液测试，你已经很多年都没有用任何抑制剂了。”  
布鲁斯没有抬头。如果他怀孕了，克拉克将把他监禁在这里，直到孩子生下。房间里所有他能够用来策划逃跑的东西已经被全部没收。  
“我想要这个孩子。”他听见克拉克在说，并感受到对方坐在床边时床铺的下沉。冰凉的手被握住，传递着一点微不足道的温暖。  
可戴安娜怎么办呢？布鲁斯想，当她发现他们仍有往来，定会将他开膛破肚。  
“这件事我会和戴安娜说明。”克拉克亲了亲布鲁斯的额头，“我已经找来了世界上最好的医生，现在你要做的是好好休息。”他离开了房间。

布鲁斯看着那个背影，如同看到了自己行将在瞭望塔上腐烂的余生。而他的孩子，将会被世界上最冷酷的独裁者养育成人；又或者，他/她将成为戴安娜强调自己功劳的牺牲品——布鲁斯痛恨自己心中那个小小的想法，或许那样，克拉克便能回到他的身边。


	3. 25周

孕期25周，越发沉重的身体限制了布鲁斯的活动。他从没想过有一天自己会沦落至此：在空寂的宇宙一隅，24小时受到监控，体弱多病，任人摆布。  
正如医生所说，克拉克每晚都会前来看望，且大部分时间心情不错。高兴的时候，他甚至会抱着布鲁斯，亲吻他的前额，对着他凸起的腹部说话。“孩子将得到全部的保护和关照。”他说。布鲁斯觉得自己几乎要相信他的承诺了。然而并不是所有日子都那么幸运。有的时候，克拉克走进病房，眉头紧皱，目光冷酷。他暴躁易怒，大步流星地在床边走来走去，辱骂人类的愚蠢和统治的阻碍，他斥责布鲁斯对自己的背叛，将他们不堪的过去扔上台面。每到此时，布鲁斯便一言不发地忍受着身体的不适，感到心脏也被什么人揉成了一团。  
有一天，当克拉克再次在他面前暴跳如雷，腹部的疼痛终于达到顶点。布鲁斯不禁呻吟出声，在床上辗转反侧。于是克拉克看到了床单上逐渐蔓延的血迹。他当即叫来了医生，并被医生请出病房。那一天，克拉克被告知，为了布鲁斯和孩子的健康起见，他应当尽量照顾他们的情绪，不要给伴侣造成太大的心理压力。

继上一次布鲁斯逃跑失败已过去一段时间。克拉克找到他后，两人大吵一架，瞭望塔上下人心惶惶。最后，一个医生闯入病房，向克拉克警告，布鲁斯早已过了怀孕的最佳年龄，流产风险极大，克拉克这才闭上嘴。但他仍转向布鲁斯，冷冷威胁道：“如果下一次，你真的逃跑成功，我向你保证，没有人能活着帮你从空间站回到地球。”  
接下来的几天里，布鲁斯很安静。

流血事件后，布鲁斯变得温顺起来。他对任何医疗方面的建议全盘照做，平时娱乐仅限于阅读与编织，试图让自己在保持孩子健康的同时不至空虚至死。

克拉克已经把这件事告诉了戴安娜。神奇女侠在震惊之余，急气攻心，与超人大打出手。随后，她赶往瞭望塔，闯入布鲁斯的房间。几个医生正为布鲁斯戴上支撑腹部的腰带。她和克拉克站在稍远的地方，听医生解释腰带是为了辅助布鲁斯无力的身体，但不应久戴。布鲁斯应当加强自身锻炼。布鲁斯微微点头，向医务人员表示感谢后，他们便离开了房间。  
戴安娜怒视克拉克：“让我们单独待一会儿。”  
“不要伤到他。”克拉克走了出去。

布鲁斯看着戴安娜向自己靠近，没穿战衣，而是身着希腊长裙，给人雅典娜女神一般良善的错觉。同情的色彩在她眼底一闪而过。“孩子的父亲是谁？”她仿佛想再确认一遍。  
布鲁斯低头继续编织。这次是一条毯子。床边的毛线制品已经初具规模。如若停下，他很害怕自己会失去理智。过了片刻，他开口：“是卡尔。”  
戴安娜的身体变得僵硬，指关节握紧发白。卡尔真的欺骗了自己。他怎敢对她不忠！他怎么敢在做出那种勾当后厚颜无耻地让她照看他的孩子！  
布鲁斯停下手里的活计，观察神奇女侠不露破绽的表情。他明白，自己在她心中早不可原谅。  
“如果你想杀了我，我无话可说。”  
“你为什么要勾引他。”戴安娜的声音有些发紧。  
“是他主动。”  
她显得震惊：“强制受孕。”  
布鲁斯一时不知如何回答。他看了看织了一半的毯子，摇了摇头，苦笑：“我不想他这样，但我也没有抵抗。我无法抗拒他。没有人能。”  
她确实想杀了他。她曾对面前的男人评价颇高，如今看来大错特错。她想耀武扬威地在他面前重复一百遍,你不过是他诸多情人中的一个；他永远不会真心爱你；永远不会选择你与他比肩而立。然而她沉默了。

她沉默地离开房间，看到克拉克正和医生讨论着布鲁斯的健康问题。她冲上去，一拳正中克拉克的鼻梁，袖口的水钻割破了对方的嘴唇。  
“我本应将你活剥了。”她鄙夷地看着他，“你怎么敢让我照顾你的婊子？！”  
“别这么说他。”克拉克支起身体。  
“他勾引你！”  
克拉克显得愤怒，“他没有。”他说，“我去找的他。我在学会怎么爱你之前早已爱上他了。”他慢慢站起来，居高临下：“我仍爱他。”  
戴安娜的攻击如疾风暴雨，不留任何情面。克拉克被她击倒在地，套索嵌入脖子留下猩红疤痕。墙壁被撞击变形，玻璃碎片四处洒落。  
“你曾说要对路易斯忠诚。”她的靴子踩在克拉克的脊骨，“你曾说要对我忠诚。”女侠盛气凌人的语气后有一丝酸涩的失望，“你曾说你会比他们都优秀。但你不过是个普通男人。”  
她抽身离开时没有忘记找人修补墙壁。医务人员接到这样的指令：将布鲁斯转移到另一个病房。  
克拉克听见她的声音逐渐远去：“你说得对。这不是布鲁斯的错，是你的。你强奸了他。如果要我说谁更卑鄙，那一定是你。”


	4. 26周

他睁开眼，发现自己睡在陌生的房间。家具的数量和尺寸变大了，并且都换成了玻璃制品：咖啡桌，花瓶，放着白色坐垫的沙发，布鲁斯觉得它们看上去更像是透明厚实的塑料。他注意到房间的出口镶嵌在一面玻璃墙中，可以看见墙外走廊上的医务人员。  
他们也将对墙内的状况一览无遗。

他的床比先前的宽阔两倍有余，与之相聚几英尺有很浅的台阶，台阶下是摆放着沙发的小型客厅。一把玻璃椅子放在床边，床头有个用以呼叫护士的按钮。房间的另一侧，同样的玻璃墙围成浴室，布鲁斯从床上爬起来，走得很慢很慢。一，二，三，一共三级台阶。他来到那面透明的墙壁旁，双手贴上冰冷的墙面，感到恶心。他觉得自己如同某种动物，被关在玻璃盒子里供人观赏。抬起头，走廊尽头出现一抹红色。克拉克。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，看了看时间：七点整。他想先洗个澡，这样就算克拉克纠缠不清，他也不至为无法准时吃早饭过分惋惜。

走廊上，医生正再一次告诉克拉克，布鲁斯的日子不好过。他提醒克拉克，虽然布鲁斯已经过了生育的最佳年龄，但这并不意味着他们不能安全生下孩子。克拉克点点头，问：“我要怎么做？”  
医生看了看他，又看了看布鲁斯的房间：“您应该尽量让他舒服点。他现在需要的是伴侣，不是监狱看守。”  
“我照做了！”  
“恕我直言，您做的不够。”在超人面前，这位医生有些畏缩，但并不十分害怕。他公正地说：“如果您真照做了，他就不会再出血。他会和我们，甚至和您本人聊聊天，而不是自闭到用读书和编织保持理智。相反，您将他交给神奇女侠处理，而她在他四周砌了一圈玻璃栅栏。您心里很明白，这对他的健康有害无利。”  
放在过去，克拉克会选择把这个人打到残废，至少解雇。但当下，他只是问：“那你说怎么办？”  
医生放松了些：“首先，请您脱下斗篷，戴上眼镜。我建议您不要再穿着战袍探望他了，他需要的是伴侣，不是看守。他需要的是肯特先生。您可以带些花和礼物，让他知道您关心他；您应该在他身边入睡、醒来，进行一点适当的性生活；和他一同用餐，谈谈心；对他说温柔而无谓的话，和他做日常而琐碎的小事——我不是在教您如何治疗他，我要您和他共同生活。”他看着克拉克，不确定对方是否理解自己的用意。克拉克思考了一会儿，说：“我会试着去做。”  
“非常好，肯特先生。现在我要去同营养师谈谈韦恩先生的三餐和用药，借过。”  
医生走开了。克拉克转头看了看走廊尽头的房间，布鲁斯已不再站在玻璃墙边。

戴安娜不再与克拉克一处起居，两人的对话总是兜兜转转回到布鲁斯身上。她讨厌克拉克让自己照看情人，却残忍地享受着看布鲁斯挣扎受苦的乐趣。她可怜他，同时憎恶克拉克对他的迷恋。她明白当克拉克要将孩子强加于他，布鲁斯再怎么反抗也无济于事。  
她也明白，克拉克将继续给予布鲁斯异乎寻常的关注。或许潜意识里她一直清楚，克拉克眼中一直都有他，只有他。布鲁斯在克拉克心中占据着连路易斯生前都无法企及的高度。克拉克爱过路易斯，克拉克爱着戴安娜，但布鲁斯永远会是他最深的羁绊，即便早生嫌隙，即便覆水难收，他向来爱他，他永远爱他。

罗马凉鞋踩在长廊的地面，发出清脆的声响。戴安娜一袭天蓝裙装，长发高高挽起，走进布鲁斯的卧室。穿着病人衣服的男人背对玻璃墙吃着早饭。一个护士将记录板递给戴安娜：“早上好，女士。”  
“他怎么样？”戴安娜直截了当地问。  
“韦恩先生今早的活动包括洗澡、观察房间、整理编织品和书籍。”  
“出血了么？”戴安娜翻了翻过去两周布鲁斯的病史。  
“所幸没有，女士。”  
她把记录板塞回护士手中：“去给我弄点咖啡面包，我要和布鲁斯共进早餐。”  
“好的，女士。”

“我以为医生不允许我喝咖啡。”看到自己最欣赏的护士将一壶咖啡放在桌子上，布鲁斯有些困惑。  
“韦恩先生，这不是为您准备的。”护士对他笑了笑，在对面的空位上放上面包、炒蛋和黄油。“您有好好吃早饭吧，您需要保持健康，可别想偷喝一口咖啡。”  
布鲁斯勾起嘴角。

护士离开后，戴安娜走了进来，坐下：“早上好，布鲁斯。”  
“戴安娜，早。”他有些紧绷地看着她为自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“卧室住的还算舒服？”  
他嗤笑:“这称不上卧室。”并非抱怨。他已有很多年没有见过这么多家具了。  
“那么，你对新牢房可还满意？”  
布鲁斯轻哼一声表示认可，开始艰难地对付他的肉桂麦片粥。直到他吃完，两人都没有说一句话。  
“你不喜欢这里的食物？“戴安娜问。  
布鲁斯将酸奶一饮而尽：“据我所知肉桂没这么辣。”  
“那你为什么不向护反映？”  
“他们给什么我就得吃什么。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我尽可能在浴室呕吐而不是弄脏地板。”他深吸一口气，压下胃部的恶心，摸了摸肚子。  
“他们?”戴安娜挑起眉毛。  
“这大概是克拉克对上次逃跑的报复。”  
戴安娜站了起来，“如果你需要去厕所，请自便。我会和医生谈谈这个。”  
布鲁斯立刻冲了过去，将早饭吐得一干二净。  
当他摇摇晃晃地走出来时，感激地看到桌上放着一盘蛋卷和一杯水。戴安娜已经用完早餐，她和他待了一个半小时后离开房间。

“你擅自篡改了我的指令。”  
“你让别人照顾你的婊子，别人自然有权用自己的方式去迎合他的需求。”  
“我告诉过你别这么说他！”卡尔的声音提高了。  
“来啊！”戴安娜盯着超人猛然抬起的右手，“来打我啊！你生气了？当初他让你别强奸他的时候你是不是也准备打他？！”铁拳颤抖着缓慢落下。  
戴安娜一言不发地看着卡尔套上一件红色格子衬衫，换上牛仔裤，戴好眼镜。这是这么多年来她第一次看到克拉克.肯特出现在面前。卡尔离开了房间。戴安娜发泄地在墙上打出了一个洞。

那天晚上，克拉克在布鲁斯身边躺下，一只手搂住他的肩膀，一手搭在他腹部圆润的弧度。不知为何，布鲁斯的心暗自飞扬起来。多少年了，他从未睡得如此安稳。


	5. 27周

卡尔已经连续一周早晚陪在布鲁斯左右，布鲁斯也放松下来。医疗人员说，目前布鲁斯的饮食与睡眠状况都有所好转，身体和心理健康正逐渐恢复。戴安娜愤恨地将之归因于卡尔对他的过分关注，她讨厌医生满嘴特殊体质之类的废话，但废话也有它的道理。  
第五个早上，戴安娜来到病房。卡尔正与布鲁斯告别，辖区有些事等他安排。他们刚吃过早饭。隔着玻璃，戴安娜看到卡尔收起餐巾走到布鲁斯身边，弯下腰在那人前额亲了亲，底头对他说话。她能读出那句唇语：“晚上见。”

“你倒是很听医生的话。”戴安娜嘲笑道：“过家家有意思么？”  
卡尔一边关门一边摘下眼镜：“你在嫉妒。”  
戴安娜看着玻璃那侧的布鲁斯冷冷说：“换做是我，难道会想和强奸我的人谈情说爱？”她听见克拉克捏碎了眼镜。“我以前恨透了他，现在才觉得他可怜。”  
“哦？”  
“如果有人逼你和佐德将军，或者，上帝保佑，和小丑朝夕相处，我也会同情你的。”她打开门，回头，“怎么，你想再和我打一架？”她直视卡尔冒着怒火的双眼，挑衅道：“或者你也想给我做开颅手术？欢迎尝试。”  
气氛变得僵硬。卡尔没有发作的唯一理由是因为医生说这是布鲁斯的情况好转的关键时刻，需要他的全部配合与支持。他不想前功尽弃。  
“抱歉，超人，先生？”某个秘书的声音在他们身后响起，“您和教育部长的会谈原定于二十分钟后进行。”  
戴安娜讥讽地说：“可别让你的观众们等太久。”  
她走进病房，克拉克握紧了拳头。

“肯特先生，我能理解您让神奇女侠看着韦恩先生是为了不让他再做傻事，看得出您在努力尽到伴侣的义务。但您有没有想过这对他来说其实有些冷酷？超人先生，韦恩先生是您孩子的生父，不是您实验室里的生育机器。他是个有思考能力的人，负面情绪关系到他的身体情况。如果您再不做些什么减轻他的心理压力，我恐怕孩子并不能平安无恙。”  
克拉克发现，“做些什么”事实上很难。每一个徒劳无功的夜晚，当他尝试与布鲁斯交谈，得到的回应只有对方意料之内的寡淡沉默。他们曾无话不谈，现如今无话可谈。但克拉克没有轻易放弃，他对自己说，一切努力只是为了孩子而已。  
他们坐在一起共进早餐晚餐，他甚至会抽空在中午赶回来看他。布鲁斯无意开口，那便不说吧。但克拉克开始有些担心这样的相处模式是否真的合适。他甩开思绪，换上制服，走出办公室。等在门外的秘书递给他一沓文件，克拉克对他说：“我想知道布鲁斯下次检查的时间。顺便告诉医生，他接下来的所有检查我都会到场，别的事情重新安排。”

布鲁斯托着腹部站起来，将餐桌稍稍收拾了一下，方便清洁人员打扫。他头也没抬地对走进来的戴安娜指出：“早，你今天来得很早。”  
“我刚和医生谈了谈你的用药。”戴安娜在旁边的沙发上优雅坐下。  
“原来如此。”布鲁斯擦了擦手，走向床边，“想必你也看了那些记录。”  
“当然。”她回答，“但我想听你自己告诉我你的状况。”  
布鲁斯低头，手掌抚平了白色被单的皱褶：“我很好。”  
他并不好。他被囚禁于此，怀着本不应该存在的孩子。背部酸痛，双脚臃肿，反胃的感觉时时令他想吐。医生说他的体重增加了，但他看上去更加虚弱。那个累赘的肚子，才三个月就已沉重下坠。他感到羞耻，既已无法逃脱便更加渴望克拉克陪伴在侧。一切悉心照料与软言相劝显得如此虚伪刻意，他却抓住谎言如同救命稻草。

他斜躺在床上，找到舒服的依靠点，低头打量自己的身体。由于怀孕的关系，腹部的肌肉逐渐松弛。医生禁止任何力量训练，油腻的脂肪爬上棱角分明的躯体。房间里没有镜子，头发与胡渣都由专门的护士为他打理。克拉克怎么会给他那么锋利的东西？他的编织针钝得甚至穿不过床单。  
护士走进来：“您哪儿不舒服吗？”  
“只是背痛，没抽筋。”他说。  
“您要不要泡个澡？”护士建议，“水能帮助减轻脊椎的压力。”  
“按他说的做。”戴安娜说，“我中午再来和你吃个饭。”

水温偏热，浸入其中时布鲁斯舒适地叹了口气。护士坐在浴室外的椅子上，很尽职。布鲁斯仍没有问他的名字，事到如今他不想自己有太多牵挂。浴室的门没有锁，其实锁了又有什么用。一切都是透明的，被监视着的。克拉克和戴安娜这么做无非是想警告他，他是在他们眼皮底下求生，他是玻璃牢笼中的白鼠，被严加管控，呼来喝去。  
孩子在他体内动了动。他不知道他/她是否会因此恨他。至始至终他都觉得，孩子只是一场可悲的意外，仅此而已。

另一边，克拉克猛然打断了部长的谈话。“我给您十分钟。”他说。  
十分钟后，他站了起来，将一份文件递给部长：“您要说的我都了解，但目前我没时间考虑您的意见。有些事我得去处理一下。要是计划有变，我会再通知您的。现在，我给您两周时间在辖区学校执行这份课程计划。”他将手足无措的部长留在身后，向布鲁斯的房间赶去。

“先生。”护士站起来迎接穿着衬衫和牛仔裤的男人。  
“他怎么了？”  
“韦恩先生的背部力量薄弱，疼痛是正常现象。我建议他泡个热水澡。”

布鲁斯听不见他们的谈话内容。他闭上眼，在水里没有动弹。克拉克走进来，在浴缸边坐下。布鲁斯想要站起来的时候，克拉克的手扶住了他的肩膀。他将浴巾裹在布鲁斯身上，递来干净的衣服。护士离开了。  
克拉克提出帮布鲁斯按摩一下后背，布鲁斯不情愿地同意了，确实舒服，但他绝不承认。这一天剩下的时间里，克拉克都没有再走。午饭的时候戴安娜来了，看着房间里的两个男人，便没有走进。

布鲁斯厌恶自己只是一个渴望着Alpha关注的Omega，为克拉克将自己置于工作之上而得意忘形。  
他痛恨这一切。


	6. 30周

布鲁斯从热潮中惊醒，大口呼吸着稀薄的空气，整个人如同从水里拎出来，大汗淋漓，浑身滚烫。睡衣黏腻地附着在皮肤上；难耐的痒；触电般的刺痛由头皮传递向脚趾，在皮肤下突突跳跃——他只恨不能将这身皮囊撕离骨肉。  
朦胧的灯光中，克拉克的轮廓不甚明晰。布鲁斯模糊地感到他在试图抚慰自己，不由失神地问：“我…怎么了…”他不得不停下来喘息， “热…克拉克…好热…”  
克拉克扶着他靠在床头，递来一杯冰水。他喝了，看看时间：早上八点四十九分。  
“假性发情。”克拉克温和地说。他把空杯子放好，抱着布鲁斯躺下，一手拨开在布鲁斯额前纠缠的湿发。  
布鲁斯闭上眼，无力地任他抱着。他绝不会沦落到向克拉克乞求纾解，但无论如何，克拉克在这里，克拉克抱着他，或者就算是克拉克的在场都让他心安。他抿紧嘴不让一句言语泄露自己的卑微和感激，同时心里无比明白，使潮期褪去的唯一方法便是性爱。  
一条冰毛巾覆盖在眼睛上方，克拉克开始擦拭布鲁斯濡湿的双颊与脖颈，他感觉稍稍好了些，不过这也只是暂时。  
“我已经把室温调低了，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“药物对孩子不好；冰水浴会让你感冒；冰冻吐息更不是办法。”  
他知道。他全知道。克拉克正重申着他已知的事实，那句没有说的话是：“只有我能帮你解脱。”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头。  
“别这么固执，布鲁斯。”克拉克开始为他脱去衣物。  
“不要。”布鲁斯挣脱克拉克的双手，“求你不要！”  
“你不想把衣服脱掉吗？”  
“不。”他像个孩子似的反复地要摇头。  
克拉克还是把衣服从他身上扯了下来。空调冷气很足，湿衣服意味着生病。  
布鲁斯听见克拉克让护士升高室温，他换了条干燥的毛巾，拭去布鲁斯全身的汗水。克拉克的触碰过的地方烧得发烫。布鲁斯无意识地在床单上摩擦着身体，他本能地渴望着伴侣和性。  
护士没有回来，是克拉克让他走开的。布鲁斯觉得室温没有降低，反而升高了。  
克拉克一把将他抱到腿上，让他坐好。他的动作一点都不温柔。布鲁斯感到自己的眼睛因恐惧而湿润了：“求你…不…”  
但他已经开始迎合地摇晃起来。克拉克的插入不由分说。布鲁斯抓紧身下的床单，压抑的呻吟与哽咽的哀求被有力的穿插截断，他开始断续地哭喊：“克拉克…不要用这种…姿势…不…放开…求你…”  
克拉克要了他好几次才满意地停下，他没有退出。布鲁斯瘫在他怀中，赤裸的后背紧贴坚实的胸膛，脖颈被环住，克拉克的唇危险地吮吸着他的肩膀。他抬起眼，看见玻璃墙外站着一个人。不是医生。  
布鲁斯感到一阵冰凉。  
那是达米安，正冷笑地看着他。

“不，不可能…”他惊慌地乞求道，“别在他面前…出去——哈啊！”克拉克硕大的结充满了他，他绝望地闭上眼。  
布鲁斯浑身紧绷，随后是不可控制的颤抖。乳白色的液体喷射而出。耻辱与快感共同淹没了他。他晕了过去。

布鲁斯醒来时身下的床单和身上的衣服都换成了新的。热潮已经褪去，除去腰腹与大腿的酸痛，整个人清爽不少。时间是下午四点十六分。他努力坐起来，慢慢地从柜子上拿下一杯水喝了几口。  
“伟大的蝙蝠侠也不过是头用来配种的牲畜罢了。”  
他转头，看见达米安走了进来，迪克战衣上鲜红的颜色刺痛了他的双眼。  
“我还以为你已经不能再堕落了。”达米安嘲笑地盯着蝙蝠侠，面前的人形容枯槁，显得陌生。  
露骨的视线让布鲁斯扭过了头，这更激怒了达米安。他一步冲到布鲁斯面前，大吼：“你敢不敢看着我！”  
灰眼睛慢慢对上愤怒的凝视，眼神空洞。  
“你就这么饥渴？不惜让超人搞大肚子也要留在他身边？妓女都干不出那么恶心的勾当！”  
就在此时，戴安娜出现在玻璃墙的另一侧，克拉克走进来，身后跟着布鲁斯熟悉的那个护士，正要摆放晚餐。

戴安娜按下了一个按钮，开始对达米安说话，电磁波在房间四壁回荡：“比起通奸，我觉得杀害亲兄弟更令人作呕。”  
“你说什么？”达米安的眼神愈发凶恶。  
克拉克走过来，抓住他的脖子将他扔了出去。看着重重摔在墙边的达米安，克拉克说：“下次当着我的面侮辱他或碰他之前，最好用用脑子。”达米安的脸因疼痛而扭曲了，克拉克的声音从头顶响起：“你不配做布鲁斯的儿子。你一无是处，连他一根手指都比不上，今后也做不到他的十分之一。现在，趁我还没打断你另一条肋骨，还不快滚？”  
达米安狼狈地抬头，看到布鲁斯背对自己坐着——他甚至没有回一次头。几个护士走进来架起他，达米安咬牙切齿地挣扎了一会儿，最终屈服于伤痛，被带去包扎。

“您得吃点东西。”护士对布鲁斯皱了皱眉头。布鲁斯正把盘子推开，抬头，他直直看进护士的眼睛，有些恍惚。  
“我的眼睛确实是蓝色的。”护士说。  
“你让我想起我的儿子。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“我非常爱他。”  
“他们说您儿子是个了不起的年轻人。”  
“他是我的全部。我真希望能多告诉他几遍，我有多爱他。”  
类似的希望还有很多。有时他希望自己是路易斯。如果他死了，这世界可能仍平安无事。  
“我想，他心中一定很明白。”护士说，“现在，韦恩先生，您必须吃饭。”  
布鲁斯摇头。  
“如果我给您拿点您爱吃的，您会吃么？”  
现在是傍晚七点，即便如此，一阵沉默后布鲁斯还是告诉护士，他想吃香蕉煎饼。半个小时后他如愿以偿。摆在面前的是五块煎饼和一盏糖浆。布鲁斯感激地对护士道谢，慢慢吃完晚饭。十点的时候，他已睡意沉沉。十点半，他被床另一侧的下沉弄醒。

布鲁斯转过身，软软地抱住枕边人。他的额头被亲了亲。“晚安，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声说，“我爱你。”  
他懒懒回道：“也爱你。”

早上，当他想起昨晚发生的一切，布鲁斯有点希望自己从没说过那句话。


	7. 31周

早上的时候，克拉克待得比往常都要久。布鲁斯甚至默许他与自己一同洗澡，任克拉克用沐浴露在他身上搓出泡泡。他不得不承认自己非常享受这样的优待，他喜欢克拉克的手指拂过他的皮肤，穿过纠结的灰发。男人的柔情如同温暖的浴水，淅淅沥沥地冲刷掉他身体上的泡沫。  
他是被扶着走出浴室的。克拉克的搀扶坚定有力、小心翼翼，仿佛布鲁斯和孩子是易碎的瓷。他拿来浴巾，把布鲁斯裹得严严实实，着手擦干布鲁斯头发。各自无话，直到克拉克满意地将毛巾扔在一边。他问布鲁斯：“还难受吗？”  
“好多了。”  
布鲁斯的发情已是好几天前的事。自那以后他一直都显得低落，特别是克拉克与达米安发生冲突之后，他更提不起劲做任何事。  
“那就好。”克拉克亲亲他，“你知道，我很高兴。”  
他帮布鲁斯换好衣服，布鲁斯便回到床上继续织一条几乎要成型了的围巾。房间的温度总是不高不低刚刚好，围巾显然没有任何用武之地，但布鲁斯织得很努力。围巾是蓝色的：夜翼战服的色调。  
克拉克套上短裤，跟着爬上床。他把布鲁斯抱到双腿之间，让他舒服地靠在自己赤裸的胸膛，温热的呼吸使布鲁斯的脖子汗毛倒竖。过了一会儿，他放松下来，继续手头的编织。

仅仅是抱着这个人，克拉克的心情就莫名很好。静默之中，他能听到两个人的心跳：布鲁斯的平和稳重，而那个孩子的则如此轻快——一只不安分的云雀，炫耀般抖动双翼。  
他曾想要与路易斯过这样的生活。如今他得偿所愿，对象却换成了布鲁斯。戴安娜对生儿育女嗤之以鼻，他也从没与她谈及这类话题。  
布鲁斯对肌肤相亲并不抗拒，这意外的乖顺在克拉克眼中宛如邀请。他想布鲁斯大概是喜欢被触碰的，或许他想要更多，或许布鲁斯想要一直和他待在一起。于是克拉克的怀抱总有些过分霸道；克拉克的大手总会在深夜摸上布鲁斯圆鼓鼓的肚子；克拉克的亲吻飘落在一切嘴唇所能触及之处。有时，他给布鲁斯穿好衣服，甚至会弯下腰去帮布鲁斯穿鞋。

布鲁斯在逐渐习惯一切的一切，同时也对自己越来越留恋克拉克的爱抚感到恐惧。越来越多地，他发现自己在克拉克施舍的温暖中神魂颠倒，几乎忘记自己囚于与地球相距千尺的玻璃牢笼中，插翅难逃。他的理智使他在抚摸与亲吻间忽然害怕地僵住——他等待着克拉克的复仇，他会咬他么？为什么克拉克的牙齿还没有陷入他的肌肤，使他鲜血淋漓？  
发情期过去的那个早上，他如此虚弱。克拉克完全可以将他按在床上为所欲为。可他没有。他只是说：“我晚上会晚点来。”也许是因为已经早上十点半了，这对超人来说已经耽误了办公时间。但布鲁斯不会问。他从不过问。  
“英国有学生在游行抗议。戴安娜已经过去了。”  
布鲁斯的手顿住了。他突然说：“别伤到他们，他们还只是孩子。”  
“这得看他们的表现了。”克拉克漫不经心地回答。然后，他补充道：“我会手下留情的，布鲁斯，冷静点，这样对宝宝不好。”  
他没吃午饭就走了。

克拉克离开后，布鲁斯慢慢织完围巾。他把鼻子埋在柔软的布料里，想着一个少年的迪克，甚至成年后的他，会怎样扑向自己，为“亲手制作”的礼物大笑出声。他想到自己对克拉克说过的话：“别伤到他们，他们还只是孩子。”达米安也只是个孩子，他却已给了他如此深重的伤害。他想他知道为什么自己会感到恐惧，在看到玻璃后嘲笑的脸时浑身冰冷。因为达米安也只是个孩子。达米安是他的孩子啊！这是个微不足道的理由，即便如此，正因如此，他对达米安的想法格外在意。

房间的门开了，护士带来了午餐：果汁和三明治。“今天有鸡肉。”他说。  
布鲁斯把围巾放在一边，起身下床。还没走到餐桌前，就看到门口一阵骚动。  
“你没有许可！”他听见一个护士朝这个方向大喊。“嘿！站住！”  
金属碰撞的声音和嘈杂的脚步声混在一起，有人被推倒了。  
“快拦住他！”  
“别让他进去！”  
“放开我！”  
“去叫警卫！”  
“他把警卫打晕了！”  
“我说放手！”  
“那麻醉他！”  
“我看起来像奥利弗.奎恩吗？！”

克拉克降落在闹哄哄的维序人员之间，外围是被没收了横幅和标语的游行学生。他不是第一次碰到这场面了，这也绝不是第一所反抗新政的学校。

看到他的一瞬，人群间的空气仿佛被抽空一般安静。克拉克花了一点时间向维序组长询问情况，戴安娜站在不远处，毫无兴趣地听着官员把刚才对自己讲的话重复一遍。当克拉克再次离开地面时，她也跟着升起，在学生、士兵和惴惴不安的教授和家长上方盘旋。  
“这是我第一次，也是最后一次说这句话。”超人如雷般的声音响彻辖区。“有人请求我别对你们严刑拷打，看在你们还是孩子的份上。孩子本应好好听话，而你们却明知故犯。”  
学生中有人仍很愤怒，有人已害怕起来。

“幸运的是，我准备听取一次这个请求，下不为例。”他继续说。“所以现在，你们最好回去上课。如果你们中又出了一个可悲而令人头疼的反抗者，无论你是不是在学校，无论你是不是学生，你和你的同谋都会遭到严厉的惩罚。也就是说，这些军人可以不向我汇报单独处置你们。”

再没人说话。

达米安的身后，工作人员已准备好了麻醉枪，布鲁斯最熟悉的护士冲到两人之间，手里也拿着一把枪。

“厄尔高福先生，请站着别动。”

“把枪放下吧。”布鲁斯说。

“什么？”达米安身后的护士诧异地问。

“韦恩先生，他不应出现在这里。”另一个护士解释，“他没有许可。”

“让他进来吧。”布鲁斯看了看达米安，少年显然冷静了下来，“别伤他。”

“好吧。”护士咬了咬牙，为被指派处理这种麻烦事情大发牢骚，“但我要呆在这儿。”他瞪了眼达米安，“你要是图谋不轨，我保证给你来一枪，用量足以击晕公马。”

护士示意达米安在桌前坐下：“你只能站这么远。好了，说话吧，不许用吼的。”

达米安皱眉：“你他妈到底要我怎样？”

“注意用词，不然我就击晕你。”护士来到布鲁斯身边，对达米安强调：“你就待在那儿别动！再走一步我就…”

“你就击晕我，我知道了。”达米安显然没放在心上。他沉默了一会儿，握紧拳头，一时竟也无话可说。良久，开口：“那是个意外。”

布鲁斯一言不发地坐在那里，感到过去的几个月里他努力为了孩子健康而试图遗忘的悲伤与悔恨刹那间如瀑布一般瓢泼落下。

“那是个意外。”达米安重复了一遍。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，“我知道。”

“那为什么——？”

“我一直觉得，他才是我的儿子。”布鲁斯停顿了一会儿，“而你只是一个被置于我监护下的孩子。”

“可我也是你儿子！”

“我爱他比爱你更早。”声音渐渐提高，带着护士从未听过的强硬，“我把他抚养成人！在他哭泣的时候给他拥抱，每晚将他赶上床，监督他吃蔬菜、做作业、不惹麻烦…而你！你就这么结束了他短暂的生命，就因为你想要被关注！”

“我是个孩子！我是你的孩子！”达米安愤恨地咒骂着，“我他妈就想你关心关心我不行吗？！”

“那你倒是做出个样子！”布鲁斯感到怒火正吞噬自己，“我也有努力照顾你，陪你玩，教你道德准则，告诉你什么是是非曲直，让你耐心…我到底少做什么了？但你却想要我像对待乖宝宝似得摸摸你的头表扬你？你自己看看你那时候像个什么样子？！”

“我才是你的亲生儿子！”达米安重重地砸了下桌子，果汁洒了满桌，“你待我就像是个义务!是个负担！凭什么我就得和一个领养的人争抢你的精力，千辛万苦就为了你看我一眼？！难道你就是什么模范家长了？迪克是成才了，那我呢？！你又把我养成了什么样?”

“迪克最终确实成长为了很优秀的人，因为他的内心如此善良，我甚至希望我能有他一半的正义感。是，你说的没错，我不是个合格的家长。你刚才说的也确实是真的，我想我是这个星球上最糟糕的父亲了。”

达米安哼了一声：“至少你还知道这一点。但你为什么还要把他从我身边夺走？！他对我来说比你更像是父亲，但你却被他关在这儿，做他的婊子，给他上，给他生下其他孩子?!”

达米安在挑衅。当他发现布鲁斯以沉默咽下所有羞辱，发动最后一击：“我曾视你为榜样。”他啐了一口，“你根本不值得。”

“滚出去。”

克拉克出现在门边。

布鲁斯顿时焦急起来。他努力走向克拉克，却还是没能阻止超人单手钳住孩子的脖子。终于，他将克拉克从达米安身边拉开，感受到克拉克放松下来后，让他在床边坐下。“嘘——我们没事。”

护士将达米安押出了房间。

布鲁斯捧起克拉克的脸，低头凑近，小声安抚：“没事了。”他拉起克拉克的手，放在自己隆起的肚子上，那里的皮肤因膨胀而变得紧绷：“我们很安全。”

克拉克保持着这个姿势很久很久。孩子有力的心跳和布鲁斯温暖的身体——他们都平安无事。

“我们刚离开莫斯科，他们就说…如果那小子做了任何事我…”

“别说了。”

戴安娜站在房间外面，心情复杂。她发现自己不能确定什么更令她愤怒：克拉克的背叛，抑或布鲁斯的妥协？


	8. 32周

布鲁斯在克拉克怀里醒来，心头浮现一股莫名的圆满。克拉克从背后抱着他，一只手搭在布鲁斯肚子上。孩子大概只有四磅不到，但臃肿的体型、奇怪的妊娠纹，连同背部的疼痛，都让布鲁斯对整个怀孕过程疲惫不堪。

他偷偷握住了克拉克的手。

“早上好。”热气喷在颈后，克拉克放在他腹部的手开始轻轻按摩。

布鲁斯发出愉快的叹息，让自己更深地陷入这个人的怀抱。他没有转身，而是任由克拉克不安分地摸上他的大腿和臀部。克拉克在小心地避开一切能激发情欲的部位：那次发情过后，过分亲密显得冒险。布鲁斯对此充满感激。

克拉克的手徘徊着来到了他的肚脐周围，有些色气地画着圈。吻在布鲁斯肩头的唇弯出弧度，印下带着笑意的吻。孩子在腹中动了动，仿佛在说：“请给我更多关爱。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。在这个阶段，孩子变得好动。它踢在他的力道一点也不小，并且无时无刻不挤压着他的膀胱。有的时候它汲取了体内过多的空气，使假性宫缩经常发生。一切的一切并不是那么难熬，只是往往令人毫无防备。同时，布鲁斯很庆幸，这些狼狈的时刻基本发生在克拉克的视线之外。

他们躺了一会儿，直到几个护士带着相当丰盛的早餐走进房间，规模令布鲁斯咋舌：煎饼、奶油、糖浆、鸡蛋、培根，以及塞着浆果奶酪的烤面包。他们坐下后，克拉克面前是咖啡，布鲁斯是牛奶。

“凌晨的时候我特意让他们准备的。”克拉克邀功似地说。

“谢谢。”布鲁斯尽量不让自己的语气显得太热情。“看上去真不错。”

他一个人的时候，早餐总是很朴素：几个三明治，夹着蛋或鱼做的馅料。有的时候是披萨。不论食物多么简单，至少能让布鲁斯补充能量。必须说，这天的早饭与以往的家常作风大相径庭，无怪他愣了一会儿才开始摆弄盘子里的食物。

“午餐想吃什么？”克拉克低头攻击盘中的食物。

“...也没什么特别的。”布鲁斯想了想，“他们给什么我就吃什么。”

即使厨房准备了他不甚习惯的菜色，他也往往选择不做评论。

克拉克点了点头：“我今天早上有事要办，不能陪你了，但中午可以一起用餐。”

“好。”

护士走进来，在布鲁斯手边摆上两个玻璃杯：一杯是纯净水，一杯是维他命。布鲁斯吃完盘子里的东西，便没要更多。他的食物是按照严格计算过的，适当的剂量对于他和孩子的健康都有好处。克拉克没有这种顾忌，但他吃的很快。当布鲁斯喝完他的药和水，克拉克便挥手让人收走了盘子。

布鲁斯站起来，绕着屋子慢慢地走了几圈。早晨进行的这点微不足道的运动是他保持活力的必须。一开始他很不喜欢这种老年人的感觉，但在克拉克带着些温度的注视下，这样的仪式也显得不那么奇怪了。

戴安娜不再每天来看他。诚然，克拉克将布鲁斯置于女侠的管制之下，但布鲁斯或多或少地开始意识到，克拉克也许不仅仅是为了孩子才把他留在身边。从某天开始，克拉克也会事无巨细地关心他生活中的一切，诸如他内衣裤上的痕迹，都会被他指手画脚。布鲁斯心想，也许克拉克希望和他一起将这个孩子抚养长大。然而，克拉克不在时，玻璃牢笼孤独冰冷，布鲁斯便对自己到底能否如克拉克所愿地与他相处不确定起来。

但他可以确定的是，他已经陷得很深。一个人的时候，他会不自觉地哼着某支遥远的儿歌，摸着肚子对那孩子轻轻说，这世界曾经也许不甚美好，但仍很美丽的模样；他说起曾经的克拉克.肯特，如此善良；他想对孩子说，你可以拥有更好的未来，话到嘴边却变成了请求原谅。他也想起迪克的童年时代，和阿尔费雷德心急如焚地为他治病，或是同样费尽心思地寻找合适生日礼物时的心情。

“还好吗？”克拉克有些焦虑地问。“要不要坐一下？”

于是布鲁斯任他扶着自己坐下，感到自己的后背被不轻不重地按摩着。曾经，这种接触就像是一个性暗示，一种引诱，一种命令。但现在，克拉克变得如此专心，布鲁斯甚至有些战栗：他摸不清楚这个人，他突如其来的转变，语调里的温柔。布鲁斯在等待火山爆发的一天。

而现在，他能做的只是感激地说：“谢谢你。”说完，仿佛还觉得不够似得，他抬起手臂握了握克拉克的手。他引着那只手向腹部摸去。孩子愉快地伸了伸胳膊。

“背还难受的话，我给你放水泡个澡吧。”克拉克语气里有喜出望外的骄傲。

他很殷勤地这么做了，于是布鲁斯也没有异议。浸泡在温暖的浴水中，克拉克亲了亲布鲁斯的前额。我要走了，他说。布鲁斯点头，看他的背影绕过层层叠叠的玻璃墙，最终看不见了。

接下来的几天中，克拉克的心情异常的好，至少从他放着整个星球不管陪在布鲁斯身边看是这样（反正辖区也有一大批工作人员在忙活）。大部分决定都由戴安娜下达，而戴安娜的能力毋庸置疑。

布鲁斯和戴安娜之间的关系还是那样紧张，但每次会面也只有大声的争吵，而不会造成更多的伤害。布鲁斯绝口不提戴安娜，克拉克也不想过问。

曾经一经碰触就紧张得发抖的男人，如今在双臂间温顺而自然。布鲁斯一如既往地沉默寡言，下颌并未被强制抬起时，却也会无言地望着克拉克，看他为一切高兴得有些呆愣了。那双手捧起脸颊时的余温仍留存在克拉克心中。达米安事件纵有千万不堪，却使他觉察到了布鲁斯的改变。他对此感激不尽。

他想对布鲁斯更好一些。于是他开始亲自为布鲁斯准备午餐。他希望这样的讨好为时未晚。

瞭望塔侧翼的厨房。

“准备一下苹果派的材料。”他对着一群向自己敬礼致意的beta厨子说。

“…”

食物被整齐地摆上了料理台。营养师们表情扭曲地看着超人将苹果削皮、切块，调味。当他要撒月桂粉的时候，一个厨师结巴地提醒：“先，先生，韦恩先生不吃肉桂。”

空气中很快开始弥漫一股甜蜜而熟悉的香气。他想到了母亲。美国。Smallvile。

苹果馅料大获成功。

看着超人和韦恩先生过家家令人毛骨悚然，却意外温馨，给人一种错觉。仿佛时光倒流，世界未曾被铁血政权掌控。克拉克.肯特住在大城市的一座小公寓里，每天在拥挤的交通中上班下班，周末洗衣服，月初大扫除。

不过这种错觉也并没有维持太久。很快，克拉克吩咐厨子准备鸡肉和土豆，自己则将苹果派皮放在盘子中，开始向里面填充馅料。

他试图用超能力料理鸡肉，有些郁结地发现根本行不通。厨子认命地接手了外焦里生的烤鸡，在克拉克的要求下做完了剩下的工作。

布鲁斯的房间。

“好了吗？”护士问。浴水几乎冷了。

“是。”

护士向克拉克一样将他扶起来，为他换上睡衣，擦干头发。如果是克拉克亲自…

他喜欢克拉克么？他讨厌他么？布鲁斯不能决定。他仍本能一样地抗拒着克拉克的亲近，可难道“本能”就能代表他内心的真实想法了吗？

预产期越来越近了。

克拉克走进房间的时候，他在织毯子。床畔下沉，一个吻落在脸颊上。

“我做了午餐。”

“是吗？”他在内心挑了挑眉，为克拉克的举动，也为自己被轻易感动的反应。

护士将午餐摆了出来。他被扶下床，来到桌前。

“苹果派里可没放肉桂。”邀功似的语气。

洋葱汤、烤鸡肉、土豆、萝卜，柠檬黄油。苹果派散发着诱人的香气。布鲁斯轻轻笑了，向洗手台走去。

克拉克吩咐护士去拿些柠檬汁和冰激凌过来。

“克拉克。”

“天呐！”一声尖叫。“医生！快去找医生！”

克拉克转身。

触目惊心的猩红。

那是布鲁斯的鲜血，狰狞地爬过玻璃地板、衣物、和颤抖的双手。

“出事了…”


	9. 第一天

监视器从未如此聒噪。他坐在手术室外走廊的地板上，感到一阵无力。血渍溅在他的脸上、法兰绒衬衫、牛仔裤和靴子上，已经干涸了。指甲之下，暗红的碎片簌簌剥落。

克拉克一遍又一遍地问自己，是什么导致了这一切的发生？他们那么小心翼翼…一直如此谨慎。布鲁斯的血压，他吃下的食物、进行的运动，孩子的成长——一切都在严密监控下进行。布鲁斯的心情不也逐渐好转了吗？他会展颜欢笑，他能安然入眠，他看上去神清气爽，身体也不再虚弱。

过去几周的太平无事，到底为何终至今日？

克拉克狠狠地抓着头发，双手有些颤抖。

他失去了他的第一个孩子。他不能再失去第二个了。

他的瞳孔骤然放大。心跳监视器刺耳悠长地尖叫了起来。那孩子没挺过来。

“不！”他对着手术室紧阖的大门怒吼，“救活她！！！”

“卡尔。”戴安娜紧紧抓住他，试图不让他做出愚蠢的举动。

“戴安娜。”克拉克反握住她的手，“戴安娜，他们必须救活她。”

女侠在克拉克的眼睛中看到了恐惧。他失去第一个孩子的时候，曾经明亮温暖的双眸变得冰冷禁欲、无情无义。即将拥有第二个孩子的希望为那双眼睛染回了些许颜色，如若这希望再次落空，克拉克将一无所有，那双眼睛也将永远黯然无光。“卡尔，他们会尽力而为的，有点信心。”

克拉仍克置若罔闻地对着冰冷的门板呐喊：“救活她！！”

戴安娜明白他的心情。她知道他为何为了那孩子苦苦哀求。她能感受到他的怒火，指向一切，又无从归依。他不知斥责何人方能发泄怒火，这是最重要的原因。

医生们开始进行心脏起搏术了。

毫无回应。

“医生，他失血过多。”

“血压脉搏正在下降！”

克拉克所能做的只是抓紧戴安娜，发出绝望的咆哮。戴安娜对手术室内外的二人都心怀憎恨，却更无法体会再次失去伴侣和孩子的克拉克内心的痛苦。于是她陪在他身边，用尽一切阻拦他爆发，她想那后果将不堪设想。

混乱。

人们带着消毒防护服、发网和手套在手术室进进出出。布鲁斯的情况已经稳定下来，在手术镇静剂作用下沉沉昏睡。

克拉克脸色苍白，但静脉注射的药物使他看起来比几个小时前好多了。他不知道如果失去布鲁斯自己会做出什么事情来。

布鲁斯最喜欢的护士来了一会儿，在记录板上抄写布鲁斯的各项生命体征数据，然后开始调整静脉点滴。他看上去也糟透了。他是和布鲁斯待得最久的人。克拉克批准他请一天假冷静一下，但他死活也不愿意，坚持要陪着布鲁斯直到醒来。护士把写字板和笔放在一边，取下手套扔进附近的一个医疗垃圾桶里，提起布鲁斯的长袍为他更换绷带。

他取下纱布的时候，狰狞的切口敞开在视线里。要救孩子，就必须进行剖腹产手术。温热的血液从被针线堪堪牵制的缝合处渗出。护士迅速地对这个区域进行了消毒，换好绷带后便离开了房间。

四下静极。正是此时，那个微弱的哭声在克拉身后响了起来。

是孩子。

痛苦和喜悦如洪流般袭卷克拉克的全身。他站在那些复杂感情的湍流中央凝视着他三又二分之一磅的小女孩，她的全部一览无遗。那孩子还不应如此努力地与死亡抗争。她本该安安稳稳地躺在布鲁斯身体中健康成长。但毕竟他们——女孩和布鲁斯——最终他们都还活着，并逐渐好转，仅仅这个想法就让克拉克高兴得手足无措。

她一定是他这辈子见过的最美丽的生物了。她如此娇小，皮肤有些泛红。嘿，她有足足十根手指和十根脚趾!头顶上还黏着稀疏的毛发。那双迷你的手甚至没法握紧克拉克的一根指头！  
当她第一次抱着他手套下的手指的时候，他感到自己无言地哭了。她还活着，她是活生生的，那么近，那么真实。她是阳光一样的存在，他想，她是千千万万束光芒中最绚烂夺目的一缕。

她是希望。

医生说，小姑娘的呼吸系统仍有些问题，但她会逐渐好起来的。克拉克对此表示赞同，因为他能听见她有力的心跳，活泼而敏捷，在小小的胸膛中不息鼓动。他多希望听听她的声音，听她嘹亮的哭声，看她睁开双眼，向布鲁斯和自己投来好奇的目光。

但是现在，她仍在保育箱里睡着，在布鲁斯床边，与父亲一样浑身缠绕着医疗器械，表示一切正常的提示音平板地响着，克拉克对这一成不变的响声充满感激。

他上前握住布鲁斯没插针管的手，在苍白的皮肤上落下一个个吻，希望布鲁斯在此刻醒来，看看他们的孩子一切平安，她穿着布鲁斯怀孕时编织的小手套，小鞋子，戴着毛线帽。她看起来很完美，并且在医生的帮助下，会逐渐成长为最健康的女孩子。

透过玻璃，克拉克看见一个身影站在房间外面。达米安穿着T恤和睡裤，头发乱糟糟地扎在脑后。克拉克什么都没做。此刻他无法分出一点驱逐达米安离开。

一个护士走过来问，您是否想进去看看？达米安摇了摇头。他没有看克拉克一眼，而是盯着布鲁斯，而后，他的视线停留在女孩的保温箱上，晦明莫测。


	10. 几天后

布鲁斯没有立刻醒来。克拉克对此有些担心，但他知道这是正常的药物副作用导致的。布鲁斯的意识时而清醒时而模糊，他会偶尔半张着眼睛，嘀咕无法辨认的梦话。克拉克所能做的只是在此时喂他喝水，帮助他重新进入睡眠。

布鲁斯的房间如今被布置得像一个设备齐全的急救中心。克拉克不愿看见这样的景象。尽管他已经目睹了太多次布鲁斯在生死边缘的挣扎，每一次他都会感觉到新的心碎。他想自己永远也不会习惯这样的情境。尤其是看着自己的孩子身上安插着密密麻麻的仪器，技术人员尽可能地提供帮助，而克拉克却从未感到如此无助。

他痛恨无能为力的感觉。

当布鲁斯再次醒来的时候，最先引起注意的是仪器的响声，此起彼伏，有些刺耳。视野缓慢地由模糊变得清晰，昏暗的房间中他无从得知现在是早晨还是晚上，距离上一次清醒又过去了多久。他缓缓将头转向一侧，模糊地看到克拉克在一边的椅子上睡得很熟。抬头，他能看到点滴支架子在脑袋上摇摇欲坠。房间里的光线被调亮了，克拉克站起身。

“布鲁斯。”他简单地说，显得如释重负，仿佛有谁将一支尖刺拔出了他的心脏。

视线中克拉克的轮廓逐渐分明。“克拉克。”他尝试发音，后知后觉地感到疼痛在身体深处倾倒而来。

克拉克轻轻制止了他接下来的动作。“别勉强自己。”

这时他才记起那些鲜血，他记得溢满视线的鲜红，触目惊心，发出温热的腥味。瞳孔放大，他开始惊慌。“克拉克。”他的声音仍沙哑得吓人。“克拉克，我很抱歉…”他试图站起身，但疼痛就像刀片一样穿刺着他的内脏，穿透他的喉咙，迫使他发出一声呻吟。

“布鲁斯，冷静。”克拉克将他推回床上。但布鲁斯仍紧紧攀着他的手臂，他那么用力，几乎要将克拉克一同带倒。

“拜托你。”布鲁斯徒劳地向他乞求，“对不起，对不起，我很抱歉…”

“别说了。”克拉克温和地保持拉锯的姿势。

“我没有不想要她,我发誓。”布鲁斯不知道自己为何要如此低声下气，他哭喊着，乞求着，希望克拉克能说些什么。如果那孩子死了，克拉克便没有足够的理由饶他一命。他将得偿所愿不是么？“我不是故意…我很抱歉…”

“布鲁斯，她没事。”克拉克的手抚上布鲁斯面庞，“她很好。”他重复着这句话。“我们的孩子很好，你看。”顺着克拉克的引导，布鲁斯终于看到了那个保温箱，小小的女孩，过多的针管，皱巴巴的泛红的皮肤，并不太强壮的样子。

“宝宝。”

“我们的宝宝。”克拉克将布鲁斯的手拉到唇边，“她多美啊，布鲁斯，但我们现在还没法抱她。”

他会想抱抱她么？布鲁斯迟钝地想。

“我给她取名劳拉。

布鲁斯听他说出女儿的名字，第一次意识到，这么久以来，他从未认真想过取名的事。

 

三天后，布鲁斯涨奶了，但并不充足。医生说喂饱孩子还需要一段时间。布鲁斯希望那一天快些来临，他明白初乳对于劳拉至关重要。 

然而他始终没能鼓起勇气触摸自己的女儿。保育箱边有两个手套形状的开口，他从未使用。对于女儿，布鲁斯有种难以名状的恐惧。他害怕自己会伤她更深——他已经做了许多对不起她的事。他怎能如此仓促地将她产出到这个无情的世界上?他是她不幸的开端。

一个星期后，女孩嗷嗷待哺，布鲁斯的奶量却不容乐观。于是医生告诉克拉克，他会开些药帮助催乳。“产后抑郁。”他对克拉克说，“他休息不足，面对孩子时显得瑟缩。你不想他得忧郁症吧。”自此克拉克几乎寸步不离地陪在布鲁斯身边，由戴安娜管理公务，后者有时抽空探望病房。

女儿。

大多数时候布鲁斯会空洞地盯着她，仿佛没法将挪开视线。剩下的时间里，他则几乎是躲着她一般无视女孩的存在。

她的眼睛已经可以睁开了。

克拉克的眼睛。

医生将女孩裹进柔软的毛巾，克拉克每天都会碰碰她，据医生说这有利于她的成长。布鲁斯还未反抗，克拉克便把劳拉放进他的怀里。仍然是小小一只，呼吸已经顺畅许多了。她依赖地汲取母体逸散的温暖，而他甚至无法给她足够的食物。他感到有些难过。

克拉克接手了他的起居。只有当触及到专业领域时，护士才会进行指导，监督诸如更换绷带之类的事情。克拉克为布鲁斯带来三餐，帮他清洁身体，穿脱衣物。布鲁斯的胃口时好时坏，可因为克拉克总哄他多吃一些，他便努力顺从他的意愿。

布鲁斯的努力方向还包括阅读和编织，但在一两页、三四针之后便失去了兴趣。尽管如此，看着劳拉穿着他织成的小袜子和小手套，他仍会感到一阵满足。这可能是他近来为数不多做过的最正确的事了。

又过了几周，布鲁斯的奶量和睡眠质量都提高了不少。劳拉喝完自己的一小份后甚至还会有富余。护士定时收集布鲁斯的乳汁，使他的酸胀的胸膛得以片刻纾解。

身体情况的好转并不能缓解布鲁斯心中愈发凸显的焦躁感，那焦躁感逐渐成长为了愤怒。他对一切感到愤恨。他会无缘无故对医生发火，拒绝常规检查，拒绝一切触碰和测量，由不得任何人指摘他哪里做的不对。他厌恶自己。当他看向那孩子的时候，他看到的不只是她，更是自己悲惨的失败。这个社会早向他和同类重复过数千万遍，omega注定是要生孩子的。他们的身体结构就是为了孕育孩子而生，他们拥有爱的能力，于是能够去哺育孩子，这是自然法则一般的存在。布鲁斯厌恶自己对这孩子天生缺乏母性：从他的身体到精神，无一妥协，无一例外。早产。缺奶。害怕碰触。他违背了认知中的一切。

布鲁斯厌恶自己，对另一个孩子也怀着同样扭曲的心理。达米安从没受到直觉一般的爱和关怀。布鲁斯厌恶自己在冲动裹挟之下为迪克扫墓；他本应当谨慎行事，若能克制，若能坚定，若能战胜“爱”的诱惑，他便不会任克拉克摆布；他本应当谨慎行事，对自己的发情期足够关注便不会怀孕。他本应当谨慎的！若然，那个女孩子现在就不会挣扎着为生命的消逝与否奋力呼吸。

愤恨令他筋疲力尽。他无法抵抗强烈的情绪，只好在狭小的空间里努力躲闪克拉克的关怀。那太难了，在四面墙壁和一扇窗户围成的一方空气中，他感到不甘与愤恨令伤口的疼痛沸腾般烧灼。他不明所以，却在克拉克容忍般尊重着他的私人空间时长舒了一口气。

 

克拉克对布鲁斯说他得多抱抱女儿。任何人都能看出布鲁斯对她的抗拒。他总是眼巴巴地望着她，回避肢体接触。他从未亲吻她，而克拉克却早已吻她千万遍。布鲁斯几乎都没对她说过一句话。克拉克对他这种态度的原因多多少少有些了解，他尽力陪在他们身边，想要弥补，但固执如布鲁斯并不会轻易屈服。医生说克拉克不应表现得太强势，于是他只能落寞地看着布鲁斯一次次将他们的女儿拒之千里。

医生在布鲁斯身边坐下，他知道是克拉克指示他对自己说教。克拉克眼下不在他们身边，他只好配合医生的演讲，对他说的话一个字也没听进去。

医生说，劳拉马上就可以睡在摇篮里了。他没有说的话是，是克拉克的努力让她好转得如此之快。布鲁斯并不赞同保姆式的溺爱，他默许了克拉克的教育模式，只因是克拉克想要她，不是自己。

布鲁斯多希望自己也能那么爱她。

医生说他需要进行治疗。

布鲁斯像是没听见一样，支撑自己站了起来。下腹的伤口发出撕裂的疼痛，他咧了咧嘴，向保育箱走去。那孩子还在沉睡。她已长大不少了，变得好动。她刚生出来的时候显得如此弱小，皮肤泛着病态的嫣红，而今像个圆滚滚的粉红团子，玫瑰色的脸颊，纽扣般可爱的鼻子，闪闪发光的黑发。衣物仍是布鲁斯的作品，已经更换过很多套了。他露出小小的微笑：迪克一定会喜欢他的小妹妹。迪克会告诉他如何做出正确的决定。

她的成长和好转让布鲁斯大受震动。他决定振作起来。在接下来的几周里，劳拉从保温箱被移到摇篮里，而布鲁斯的食量和睡眠质量也与日俱增。他不再丢弃医生给他的药片，不再拒绝喝水与点滴，他尽量和克拉克待的时间长一些，尽量尝试去拥抱他小小的女儿。

当克拉克第一次看到布鲁斯尝试用奶子喂劳拉喝奶时，他又一次爱上了这个男人，那爱情崭新而坦荡，与过去截然不同。他想着不多时把布鲁斯带回地球，过布鲁斯梦想中的生活。他想着劳拉将怎样长大，他将看她在阳光中奔跑，看她逐渐觉醒属于自己的超能力，在旷野中进行小小的实验。他想象一幢敞亮温馨的房子，麦子簇拥屋前的田亩——他会教她如何耕作。为了确保爱人和女儿的安全，他必须继续领导地球政府。但疯狂的屠戮将不再发生，不再有任何母亲、儿子、父亲被残忍杀害。

劳拉是个天使。她表达自己需求的方式是哭泣，心满意足之时便安安静静。克拉克喜欢看着她睡着的样子，尤其是现在，她已不需要医疗器械的支持。布鲁斯也开始好好打量她了，并发现自己有时甚至无法将她放下离开自己的怀抱。他抱着她，尽管腹部的伤口隐隐作痛，尽管手臂酸软无力。他仍抱着她。劳拉对他的爱恋是旗鼓相当的。她习惯于在布鲁斯眼中搜寻答案，蓝眼睛看向灰眼睛，那是克拉克的凝视。

他的身体状况在达米安来访后急转直下。

达米安只是站在玻璃那头盯着他们。仅仅这样，泪水便忽然打湿了他正在给她更换的袜子。仅仅是达米安的存在便在他心中掀起了轩然大波。当他看着他们的时候（他愈发频繁地这样做了），他直觉地想要逃离，清理心中纷繁的思绪。

他无路可逃。

劳拉抬起头，对他露出了一个小小的、困惑的微笑。她的牙还没有完全长好。布鲁斯弯了弯眼睛，捧起她圆圆的脸。他告诉她：“我欠你太多了。”他喊她的名字，“我的漂亮的小女孩，我实在亏欠你太多了。”

如今，他开始陷入刚来瞭望塔时的循环。他开始想，怎样才能激怒克拉克一刀了断，给他解脱。他知道，如果劳拉出了什么事，克拉克一定会失去控制。可他也明白，即便是从自己的尸体上踏过去，自己也无法再做出什么伤害女孩的事了。

克拉克眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯又一次陷入低谷，不知如何是好。产乳困难，接触恐惧，布鲁斯将自己封闭起来，拒绝医生推荐的一切疗法。他什么也不说。克拉克永远不会知道。

当布鲁斯看到克拉克怀着巨大热情为劳拉忙前忙后时，内心的不适变得强烈。克拉克给她洗澡，为她擦干衣服、更换尿布，喂她喝奶直到她快乐地打嗝，克拉克轻而易举地让他们的女儿停止哭泣，轻而易举地逗她发笑。布鲁斯想，自己不配做她的母亲。

克拉克工作忙的时候，总是护士照顾他们，比如今天，负责的是布鲁斯最喜欢的那位护士。

偏偏这天，达米安出现在玻璃墙外。

“混蛋！”他使劲敲着墙壁，劳拉吓得哭了起来，“管好你的崽子！”

这威胁并不新鲜，但布鲁斯还是闭上了眼睛。他痛苦地想，事到如今，达米安的咒骂比以往还要伤人。

“废物！”护士尽全力拦着他，达米安发泄地踢着玻璃。“以前你说管不了我，就因为我没从一出生就坐在你腿上。现在呢？你自己造了个小孩出来，却还是懒得养她！你是有多愿意把自己的孩子搞得一团糟啊！这样你就能证明你有多清楚自己从来不想要他们了吧！看看你自己作为父母有多失败！”

想想迪克，他乖巧英俊的小男孩。迪克。  
“你一无是处！我恨你！我希望她长大以后也这么恨你！”  
达米安仍在叫嚣着。劳拉由呜咽变成了哇哇大哭，护士也无法让她冷静下来。克拉克回来了，他开始冲着达米安怒吼，达米安气势汹汹地反击。  
噪音。噪音。噪音。  
劳拉在哭。  
布鲁斯无法动弹。

克拉克走进来的时候，他并没有发现。克拉克轻轻从护士手上接过劳拉，女孩的哭声立刻小了许多。克拉克把她放在床上。然后转向呆呆望着自己的布鲁斯。

“她有你的眼睛。”布鲁斯莫名开口。

“布鲁斯，那些医生想要帮你。别拒绝他们。”

布鲁斯举起一只手，碰了碰克拉克满是担心的英俊脸孔：“是真的。一模一样。”

恍惚间他忽然清醒过来。劳拉在笑。他转头，看到克拉克拿着拨浪鼓在摇篮上方俯身。  
“她看到你很高兴。”克拉克将女儿抱到他怀里。布鲁斯没有拒绝。并且他还没反应过来的时候，就发现自己将嘴唇印在了劳拉的额头上。

那是六个月来他第一次吻她。他抬起头，让克拉克请那些医生进来。  
“为了劳拉。”他这么说。


End file.
